Come With Me
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Draco writes a letter to the one he loves, and hopes that that someone will come with him. This is a twochapter songfic. It does contain gay relationships.
1. Anywhere

Anywhere  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and all connected companies. I also don't own the song "Anywhere." The song "Anywhere" is owned by Evanescence and all connected companies.  
  
For all those who've read my other HP fic, you have probably figured out that I like different pairings. The first one was Harry/Remus and this one is Harry/Draco. The pairing will depend on the plot (or song).  
  
Warning: This story does contain gay relationships. If you are adverse to this type of relationship, then don't read. If you are homophobic and read this anyway, then don't blame me in a review. It's your own fault. I didn't MAKE you read this. You have been warned. Any and all flames I may get for this will be used to burn those that commit hate crimes toward anyone alive.  
  
Read and enjoy.  
  
_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
  
Take my hand_  
  
It was the night before Graduation day, and Draco knew he should be asleep, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he sent the letter he was writing.  
  
Tomorrow was the last day at the place that every student currently in seventh year could've practically called home for the past seven years. It was also the last day he might be able to see the one he loved, unless he could pluck up the courage to send the letter he was writing.  
  
You see, Draco was sending this letter to the person he'd been secretly seeing ever since the beginning of his sixth year. This was when he'd spent the summer at Hogwarts with his godfather, Severus Snape, and one other student. This was the man he'd fallen in love with. This was the man he was writing to.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I'm writing this letter now, hoping that maybe we can be together forever. I know that you've always wanted to leave for a place where you're not constantly stared at, especially since you defeated Voldemort last summer. I want you to come with me. Run away with me, we'll run to a place where no one can recognize us and you could finally be free of the adoring eyes of hero-worshippers.  
  
_We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just you're name_  
  
'We can leave tomorrow, after graduation. We don't have to tell anyone where we're going. We can escape and no one could hold us back. By the time they realize we're gone, we'll be halfway to anywhere you want to go. We could go to a place where we could both build a new life, unencumbered by our family names.  
  
'I know you've lost a lot over the years, especially in the final battle, and that's one of the reasons I'm giving you this choice. I want to give you a chance to be free of the ghosts that haunt you everywhere you go. You've told me that everywhere you are you can see the ghosts of those lost in and before the final battle, and I want to help you heal. I want to help you look back on the memories of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and the others with happiness and joy rather than sorrow and regret.  
  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_  
  
'We could go anywhere you're heart desires. We could travel around the world, if you so wished, playing the muggle tourists and visiting the sights you've never seen before. We could go to France, Russia, the United States, or even Australia. We could explore the world, learning and experiencing new things along the way.  
  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_  
  
'Or we could just find a house in a city or country and settle down and live life peacefully. We could live under new names and be happy. We could eventually adopt a child, or even several children, and raise them to be happy. We could give them the childhood neither of us was privileged with. We could give them anything and everything they wanted and we'd all be happy.  
  
_Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you_  
  
'You can forget this hell of a life you've lived and not look back, at least not in sorrow. You could finally unlock your heart and drop you guard. You could let people in without worrying that they just want to have met you so they could say they met you. You could be just like everyone else on the outside, and only the two of us knowing you're extraordinary past. You could be free, just like you've always wanted.  
  
_Forget this life  
  
Come with me  
  
Don't look back you're safe now  
  
Unlock your heart  
  
Drop your guard  
  
No one's left to stop you_  
  
'I know we've only been together for two years, but I love you so much. You're my whole life Harry. Please, come with me. Run away from this hell of a world with me. We can heal each other's wounds and live a normal life. It wouldn't matter where we lived, as long as we were together, I'd be happy. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you, Harry James Potter, to be with me forever. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, want to be with you forever.  
  
'If you choose to accept my proposal, then meet me by the lake tomorrow night at midnight. I'll be waiting in the secret area we found.  
  
All my love forever,  
  
Draco'  
  
_We're leaving here tonight  
  
There's no need to tell anyone  
  
They'd only hold us down  
  
So by the morning light  
  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
  
Where love is more than just you're name_  
  
Draco put down his quill and looked over his letter. Yes, it was exactly how he wanted it. Though he knew he could never fully express his feelings for his Harry in words, he'd damn well tried his hardest. Now he just had to send it and find out the answer.  
  
Silently, Draco stood up and walked out of the dorm room and then the Slytherin common room. He was careful to avoid Filch as he headed to the owlery. When he reached it, he called over Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig.  
  
"I need you to deliver this to Harry tonight, okay?" Draco said, copying his loves habit of speaking to the rather intelligent owl. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she gave one hoot before flying off through the window to deliver the letter to her master.  
  
As Draco headed back to the Slytherin common rooms, he could only pray that Harry believed in him and accepted his proposal.  
  
_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
  
No one knows who we are there  
  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_  
  
AN: And that's the end of half of this two-part story. I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review. 


	2. Weathered

Weathered  
  
Disclaimer: As stated in the first chapter, Harry Potter and all related items don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling and all affliated companies. The song "Weathered" belongs to the group Creed and all connected companies.  
  
Warning: Same as the first chapter. Gay relationships and mentions of deaths are present. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
_I lie awake on a long, dark night  
  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
No I can't accept the life that's mine_  
  
Harry lay awake on his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor seventh year's dorm room. It was the last night before Graduation, and tomorrow he'd have to leave the first place he could ever really call home.  
  
Thoughts raced through Harry's head. What would he do after this? He'd defeated Tom already, and, much to his chagrin, he was even more famous for it. He hated it. He hated the adoring stares that followed him everywhere he went because he did what he had to do. He hated how everything he did could end up in the newspaper the next day. How most everyone's opinion of him could change at the drop of a hat. How, at the first sign that he wasn't perfect, everyone turned on him. All except a select few who knew him for who he was, not for what he was called.  
  
_Simple living is my desperate cry  
  
Been trading live with indifference yeah it suits me just fine  
  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
  
Maybe that's why I fell alone  
  
Maybe that's why I feel alone_  
  
Harry started at the tapping on the widow. He got up, wand in hand, and ready in case it was something dangerous. He relaxed when he recognized his snowy owl Hedwig hovering outside like some ghost owl. He walked over to the window and opened to allow his owl inside.  
  
"Hey girl, do you have something for me?" Harry asked Hedwig, turning toward her after he closed the window. Hedwig hooted softly and held out her leg. Harry relieved her of her burden and let her drink some water out of the glass on his bedside table.  
  
He looked at the letter and saw his name on the outside, written in a curvy script he recognized as his secret boyfriend's handwriting. The letter was from Draco.  
  
Slowly he opened the letter and read.  
  
_Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_  
  
'We can leave tomorrow, after graduation. We don't have to tell anyone where we're going. We can escape and no one could hold us back. By the time they realize we're gone, we'll be halfway to anywhere you want to go. We could go to a place where we could both build a new life, unencumbered by our family names.'  
  
How he wanted to accept that offer. To escape the hell he now called life. He wanted to run as far as he could and then farther still. He'd do all this to escape his accursed fame. He'd do all this and more to escape the title given to him as a one-year-old baby, The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
_The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
  
'I know you've lost a lot over the years, especially in the final battle, and that's one of the reasons I'm giving you this choice. I want to give you a chance to be free of the ghosts that haunt you everywhere you go. You've told me that everywhere you are you can see the ghosts of those lost in and before the final battle, and I want to help you heal. I want to help you look back on the memories of Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and the others with happiness and joy rather than sorrow and regret.'  
  
Oh, how he missed his friends. Pretty much everyone who'd ever mattered to him was either dead or insane. Sirius had fallen behind the veil in his fifth year. Remus had died during Harry's sixth year while on a mission in Australia. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had also died in Harry's sixth year, though this was near the end of his sixth year when the castle had been attacked. Several students had also been injured. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were all dead from the attack, having been outside at the time and unable to defend themselves from the killing curses sent their way from the Death eaters that had appeared from no where. Bill and Charlie were killed in the final battle, as was Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley was killed during Harry's seventh year when he was attacked by Death eaters, while he was with his sons Fred and George. George was driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse. Fred had been hit with a nasty curse that shattered all the bones in his lower leg, but he'd been lucky enough to dodge where it didn't hit it's intended target, his chest. Percy had turned out to be a Death eater, having turned when the war had gotten bad in Harry's sixth year and it appeared that the light might lose. And those were only a few deaths. There were many others that he didn't wish to dwell upon.  
  
_Me...I'm rusted and weathered  
  
Barely holding together  
  
I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal_  
  
'I know we've only been together for two years, but I love you so much. You're my whole life Harry. Please, come with me. Run away from this hell of a world with me. We can heal each other's wounds and live a normal life. It wouldn't matter where we lived, as long as we were together, I'd be happy. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want you, Harry James Potter, to be with me forever. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, want to be with you forever.'  
  
Harry knew he'd never be able to heal on his own. He also knew that Draco had helped him a lot since they'd finally gotten together in the beginning of his sixth year, after they'd both spent the summer at Hogwarts. That was the summer that Draco had decided to turn against his father, and he turned toward the side of the light.  
  
Ever since he'd first accepted the date from the blonde, he'd found himself slowly realizing how much he loved the aristocratic blonde. He felt the same way Draco said he did. He loved the silver-eyed teen with all his body, heart, soul, and mind. He wanted to be with him forever.  
  
'If you choose to accept my proposal, then meet me by the lake tomorrow night at midnight. I'll be waiting in the secret area we found.  
  
All my love forever,  
  
Draco'  
  
Tomorrow night was the day. Well, he already knew his answer.  
  
_The day reminds me of you  
  
The night hides your truth  
  
The earth is a voice  
  
Speaking to you  
  
Take all this pride  
  
And leave it behind  
  
Because one day it ends  
  
One day we die  
  
Believe what you will  
  
That is your right  
  
But I choose to fight  
  
So I choose to fight  
  
To fight_  
  
Draco stood by the small grove that he and Harry had found beside the lake. The only lights he could see came from the stars, the moon, and the distant lights of the castle. The only sounds came from his own breath and the sounds of the night creatures around him. All in all, it felt almost like a different world, separated from the chaos of the normal world. It was almost midnight.  
  
Draco listened carefully while looking at his watch. It was five minutes until midnight, and still no sign of Harry. Draco breathed deeply, the fresh scent of clear night air around the lake and forest calming his nerves. It was four minutes until midnight. Draco looked around the dark wood, thankful that he and Harry and placed light repelling charms that would keep any dangerous beasts away from the area. It was three minutes until midnight. Draco took a calming breath and looked and the nearly full moon. It was two minutes until midnight. Now Draco was really nervous, all the negative things that could happen were running through his mind. It was one minute until midnight. Draco turned when he heard the snap of a twig and was met by a pair of emerald eyes framed by ebony locks. The teenager stepped closer, a smile gracing his lips. As midnight struck, two sets of lips met.  
  
As they pulled apart, Harry smiled at Draco and complete understanding passed between the two of them with naught a word spoken. That night two soul mates left to start a new life. When people went looking for them the next day, all they'd find was a note on the bed in the Gryffindor dorm room say that they went off together and to not bother trying to find them. They were free at last.  
  
Somewhere far away from the chaos surrounding the disappearance of two of the most well known wizards, two men lay together in sleep. They had committed themselves to each other completely, and they would never look back.  
  
The end  
  
AN: What did you think? Good? Bad? Any comments and helpful criticisms are welcome. As I said before, any flamers can go burn in hell for all I care. Please review. 


End file.
